Marcello Matteo
Name Marcello Matteo Aliases None Age 36 Species Human Height 6'5" Weight 250 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Dark Blue Hair Color Dirty Blonde Faction Rank Master Birthworld Naboo Involvement None Current Master None Former Masters Leori Sheltrak Current Apprentices Kayla Christman Former Apprentices None Marcello Matteo was born on Naboo. A former starfighter pilot for the Naboo RSF, he now serves as a member of the Jedi Order. However, his views routinely conflict with those of the Council, and it has resulted in tension between him and much of the Order from time to time. Personality Marcello is a very blunt but humorous individual. He rarely takes things seriously unless it has to do with keeping himself and others safe be it on duty or off. While he portrays somewhat of a 'strong, silent' type exterior when first meeting people, it does not take long for him to open up and become every bit the playboy that he actually is. Since a very young age, he has been an avid participant in shockball and martial arts. During his years at college, he studied under a Teras Kasi Master that helped him to manage what he had always believed was a hyperactive awareness of his surroundings. When he joined the RSF, Marcello continued his martial arts training - eventually becoming a Teras Kasi Master himself...though he still has much to learn. Biography Born to a middle class family on Naboo, Marcello spent most of his youth living a comfortable yet modest lifestyle. From a very young age he was always rather intelligent, but he tended to squander whatever natural talents he had in sports, driving fast speeders, flying, drinking, and attempting to seduce every attractive female that came across his path. Shortly after finishing his studies in Astronautical Engineering at a University on Corellia, Marcello returned home to Naboo and joined the officer corps of the Naboo Royal Security Force. Hired as a full-time pilot due to his extensive civilian aviation experience and training, Marcello was quickly sent through the Security Force's in-house flight school. Graduating roughly a year later, he received an assignment to Bravo Squadron where he would remain for the vast majority of his career with the Naboo RSF. As a member of the RSF, Marcello watched the leadership of Naboo change and shift quite frequently as a result of the ever-changing galactic climate. When Naboo finally became an official member of The Alliance, Marcello began to wonder when things were going to settle. While he watched countless others rush off to join the cause of the Alliance, Marcello contented himself to piloting the N-1T in a specialized interdiction unit that often responded to piracy and smuggler threats throughout the Mid-Rim and hitting the local bar scene when he wasn't deployed. Single, receiving plenty of military benefits, and making a pretty good salary - he had no worries. It was not until he received word that RSF Command intended to send him back planetside for a lengthy period of time to groom him for his first shore stint as an aid to some sycophantic senior officer or another that Marcello began to rethink his options. After exhausting any possibility of staying in the air and avoiding a detail as a flag bitch, he submitted his request for resignation. Roughly six months later, Marcello was back in a bar on Theed with no career and a rapidly dwindling savings account. It was not until one fateful night that he got into a pissing contest with some Alliance cry-baby that Marcello started to re-think his options. Well...that's not accurate. What really happened was he was brought in by local authorities and then turned over to Alliance authorities to answer for the several broken limbs he had given the aforementioned Alliance officer. In the end of the day...it was either pay a hefty fine and serve some time in a prison...or agree to enlist in the Alliance Military. Around the time Marcello was about to finish his enlistment processing (let's be serious, it was an easy choice), his processing officer got word of his service as a Lieutenant Commander in the Royal Security Force. Needless to say, his processing for enlistment was immediately halted and he was commissioned at the rank of Lieutenant. His first assignment? Well...they didn't exactly know because of some huge restructuring the Alliance was alleged to be completing. Instead, they shipped him off to some big ass starship named the Resolute with orders to report to the Wing Commander. Whatever. It beat the hell out of jail time. Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form III: Soresu - Mastered *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *Form VII: Vaapad - Intermediate Force Powers Category:The Jedi Order Category:Force User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Character Category:Naboo Category:Jedi Master